Always
by lovepadfoot
Summary: I rolled my eyes before dragging him down on top of me. "I'll always be sure of you James. Always." I mumbled before his lips met mine again that night. Just a small and sweet little ONESHOT! Rated T for mild situation and becasue I'm paranoid!


**HEY GUYSSS! Just another small oneshot! Rated T for some suggestive themes and mild situations! **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**I don't own anything you recognize! The harry Potter world belongs to J.K Rowling! **

"James!"  
"Yes love?"  
"Stop it."  
"Sorry love."  
It was 2:00 a.m and I was currently in the heads common room, trying to finish my potions essay.  
"James, I need to concentrate." I said sighing in exasperation as his lips trailed kisses along my neck.  
"So concentrate." He mumbled, gliding his nose along the side of my neck.  
"I can't if you're kissing me." I said pushing his head away in vain, because his lips immediately came back.  
"So you find my kisses distracting." He said kissing up my neck.  
"Yes."  
"And you want me to stop?"  
"Yes!" I said shivering as his teeth grazed my earlobe.  
"Hmmmm... I can't." He said simply.  
"Why not?"  
"Because you're beautiful and I've waited 5 years to kiss you. And now that I finally am, I'm gonna make up for those 5 years." He said capturing my lips in his. We had been dating for 2 months now, and every time he had wanted to kiss me he said that, and I gave in  
I sighed into the kiss, wrapping my arms around my neck and pulling him closer. Just when things started to get heated and his tongue demanded entrance I pulled away.  
"Oh no you don't." I said shaking my head knowingly.  
"What?" He asked innocently diving for another kiss.  
I kissed him on the nose, before jumping up from my seat and standing a few feet away from him, crossing my arms over my red tank top.  
"You are not sweet talking me." I said defiantly.  
"Oh really?" He stood up and walked towards me.  
My heart beat quickened, but I maintained my cool gaze and my confident stance.  
He stood right in front of me, his lips millimeters away.  
"What are you doing?" I asked my eyes narrowing.  
"Counting your freckles." He said his thumbs stroking my cheeks. I stared into his eyes. Hazel with undertones of green. They were hypnotizing. His eyes never leaving mine, kissed my nose.  
"You're beautiful." He murmured before taking both my hands in his and kissing the back of both.  
I blushed.  
"I'll let you study." He said with a small smile. He kissed me lightly on the lips. Just as he was about to pull away, I put my hand on his neck pulling his lips down to meet mine. I could feel his surprise before he responded enthusiastically. He led me to the couch, kissing me with a hunger that sent shivers down my spine. He pulled me underneath him carefully, not wanting to hurt me and not wanting to push me too far. I bit his bottom lip, soliciting a groan from him.  
He pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against mind.  
"Sly Minx." He muttered.  
"Smarmy git." I said kissing the edge of his mouth playfully.  
He frowned closing his eyes and speaking quickly. "Lily, you should push me away before I do something you might regret." He opened his eyes which were darkened with need.  
I felt the butterflies erupt in my stomach as I smirked. "Potter if I thought you could control yourself I wouldn't have kissed you like that in the first—mmf" His lips cut me off, kissing me hungrily. I smiled succumbing to the kiss before I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and hoist me in his arms, still not breaking the kiss.  
"Real Suave!" I said smiling.  
"I've always- wanted- to do— that." He said in between kisses.  
Before I knew it, we were in his dorm and on the bed. His lips travelled down my neck and spread kisses along my collar bone before attacking my lips again. My hands threaded themselves into his black locks, my nails massaging his scalp, emitting a groan from him.  
I felt his hands slide under my tank, caressing my hips.  
"I love you." He said his lips kissing the hollow under my ear.  
"Do you now?" I said nonchalantly.  
"Yes I do." His whispered in my ear.  
I grinned, before putting my hands on his chest and giving him a small shove.  
He got the message and pulled away, his hazel eyes scanning my emerald ones. I kept my face neutral as I bit my lip.  
"You love me?"  
"Yes." He said confidently. I could tell he was slightly nervous at my reaction.  
I swallowed.  
"What's wrong?" he asked tracing my lips with his thumb, still hovering over me.  
"Everyone who said that they loved me, left me." I murmured. "My sister, my parents and even Severus." I said closing my eyes. James knew my mom was apart of a muggle massacre by death eaters last year and my father ran his car into a tree shortly after. He helped me through it. James knew about my difficulties with Petunia and how she despised be for having magic. He helped me through it. James knew that my Severus was my childhood best friend and that he loved me. I always thought it was sisterly love, but James argued otherwise. But he still helped me through it when Severus walked away.  
"I don't want to lose you too." I muttered, feeling something wet slide down my cheek.  
His face softened, as he brushed the tear away with his thumb. "Lily I—"  
"No let me finish. I don't want to lose you, because I love you too James. I love you." I said without hesitation.  
Suddenly he grinned, his whole face lighting up like a child on Christmas.  
He kissed me, sweetly but passionately, leaving me breathless.  
"I'm sorry love, but you're stuck with me. I'll never let you go, ever!" He said  
kissing my nose.  
I chuckled in relief, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his chest. He kissed the top of my head.  
We both pulled away.  
"So, am I allowed to resume kissing the heck out of you?" He asked winking at me.  
I pretended to think about it, before jumping off the bed and facing him.  
He stood up too. "What's up?"  
"Hmm, you want to kiss me?" I said my eyes gleaming mischievously as I took a step back.  
He grinned and nodded.  
"You'll have to catch me then!" I said bounding out the door.  
"Lily!" I heard him call.  
I ran into my room, and hid in the bathroom.  
Hearing footsteps approach, I held my breath. I heard him look around for a minute before sighing an exiting my room.  
Grinning at my victory, I peeked out of the bathroom, scanning the empty room, and crept out.  
As soon as I took one step out of the door, I felt his arm snake around my waist and his hands restraining my arms from attacking.  
"Got you." He whispered in my ear. I didn't need to turn around to see the  
smirk on his face.  
In an instant, he twirled me around, my back finding a wall, and he was kissing me ferociously. I groaned into his mouth as he took my legs and wrapped them around his waist.  
"You're a dirty cheater! You used your invisibility cloak." I said breathlessly as his lips sought my neck.  
"Not cheating, merely using all my resources." He said biting my neck lightly, no doubt leaving a mark.  
He smirked as he continued kissing me. My legs were still tightly wrapped around his waist as he carried me back to his room.  
We stumbled onto the bed, and I tugged at his shirt, forcing him to take it off.  
His lips found mine again, and I felt his tongue exploring my mouth.  
"You taste like strawberries. It's maddening." He said tracing my lips with his tongue.  
"You taste like sugar quills." I said giggling as I felt his hand crawl under my shirt and caressed my back. Soon he got tired of it and pulled the tank over my head and started spreading kissing along my collar bone.  
I moaned as he sucked on my flesh, leaving behind another bruise. I sighed.  
Abruptly he pulled away and sat up.  
My eyebrows furrowed as I sat up too.  
"James?" I questioned. He didn't look at me.  
"We have to stop." He said his voice controlled.  
"Stop...why?" I asked confusedly.  
He looked at me. "Because I just said I love you and now I'm attacking you with my lips. That isn't fair to you." He said rubbing his hand through his hair.  
"So you don't want me?" I asked quietly.  
He chuckled. "Lily for someone so smart, you can be very daft sometimes. Of course I want you. I want you so much, that I can't bloody control myself. You're so beautiful and so.. alluring. It's maddening. And what's worse is that you're not even trying to be. But I won't proclaim my love and take advantage of you. I love you too much and you deserve better than that. I want you to be 100% sure."  
I smiled as he ran his hand through his hair nervously. I found him absolutely adorable, not to mention a complete gentleman. "Oh James, you're so sweet. But I am a hundred percent sure. I love you and I always will. I've made out with you in the library James, and I wouldn't risk getting kicked out of there for just anyone." I said teasingly.  
He laughed before staring at me hard.  
"You sure, because you look too damn beautiful right now and I don't think I'll be able to stop." He said coming closer.  
I rolled my eyes before dragging him down on top of me.  
"I'll always be sure of you James. Always." I mumbled before his lips met mine again that night.

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
